Nightmare Freddy
Were you looking for one of Nightmare Freddy's counterparts: Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, or (possibly) Nightmare? Nightmare Freddy = is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and is one of the six nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear. If the player is not careful and does not check the Bed, Nightmare Freddy will attack them, resulting in a Game Over. Appearance Nightmare Freddy is an extensively tattered and exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear. Like the original Freddy, he is brown in color with a lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide in a similar fashion to the other nightmare animatronics. His black top hat and bow tie are present, and like the rest of him, are very torn. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flatter, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. In addition to his regular body, three smaller versions of him are seen hanging off of it, and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Each three has large glowing white pupils. Large parts of his endoskeleton are exposed through the rips in Nightmare Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. The endoskeleton appears to be somewhat similar to the ones from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (upon closer inspection), possibly revealing Springtrap and the Nightmare animatronics were made around the same time as each other. Nightmare Freddy's hands are exactly the same as Springtrap's as well, albeit a different color to fit in with the bear theme. The tips of the fingers are completely lacking any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. During certain scenarios of the game, the claws are shown to be possibly retractable as they are not visible in every appearance Nightmare Freddy makes. Like most of the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy's head appears to be separated into two parts (similarly to Chica from the second game) by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of the same teeth seen in all of the other Nightmares from the fourth game. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding Nightmare Freddy's eyes has been rotted away. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip (possibly snarling). His eyes are also very similar to Springtrap from the third game, with a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing iris within. Locations Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the Bedroom if the player has failed to ward off the three smaller versions of him off the Bed. Due to the smaller versions of Nightmare Freddy appearing on the Bed, it seems that Nightmare Freddy may already be in the Bedroom from the start of the night. Behavior Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if Nightmare Freddy's three small counterparts are lurking there. Once the player has shined the Flashlight on the bed, the smaller Freddies will generally disappear almost immediately in a paranormal manner. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even three Freddies sitting on the surface. It takes noticeably longer for three Freddies to disappear than it takes one or two and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed with his attack. Trivia *Nightmare Freddy seems to have much less of a role in the game than the other Nightmare animatronics do, which is strange since the game appears to be revolved around him when taking a look at the official Steam icon for the game, which depicts none other than Nightmare Freddy himself. *Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's pose for the Steam icon bears a strong resemblance to Nightmare Bonnie's pose in his featured teaser. It is unknown why this is, but it may be a typical and common pose for the nightmare animatronics to be in. *Strangely, Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to the official IndieDB page for Five Nights at Freddy's 4, unlike the other Nightmare animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other Nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (Ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is. *Nightmare Freddy is one of the three nightmare animatronics who doesn't appear in the fourth game's trailer, the others being Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear. **However, the three small Freddies do appear in the trailer. **Ironically, this means that none of the animatronics from the fourth game that are based on Freddy Fazbear are present in the trailer (unless the smaller versions are counted). *Nightmare Freddy is one of the multiple nightmare animatronics who is not available for the "Making of" gallery from the Extra menu; four others are Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare, and Plushtrap. *Nightmare Freddy appears to have five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the original Freddy Fazbear. ** This also applies to the other nightmare animatronics, with the exception of Plushtrap. It is unclear why this is though it may simply be a stylistic choice on Scott Cawthon's part to make the nightmare animatronics look more menacing. **Oddly enough, Nightmare Freddy also seems to be missing his signature microphone; the reason for this is unknown. *Nightmare Freddy has two jumpscares, but due to the lack of animations, it will show Nightmare Freddy jumpscaring the player in the middle of the room even if they are either at the doors or the closet. **This is also the case for Nightmare Fredbear. **He also seems to grab the player character and lift them up in both of his jumpscares. *Nightmare Freddy appears to be holding up four fingers in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 icon, most likely signifying that it's the fourth game in the series. *Nightmare Freddy's head is somewhat box-like, much like his regular counterpart's appearance in the second game. *Along with Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Freddy doesn't immediately attack the player. However when he attacks, the Freddy plush disappears, meaning that he has transformed into his nightmarish form. *During Nightmare Freddy's second jumpscare, his eyes appear to roll similar to Phantom Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. This is most likely an error by Scott Cawthon. *Nightmare Freddy's body type seems to be different from all his counterparts, being rather bulky and slim from the waist down. *Nightmare Freddy is the only type of Freddy Fazbear to not have a mircophone. *In Nightmare Freddy's teaser, his eyes didn't glow at all, unlike in-game. *Nightmare Freddy is the only nightmare animatronic not to appear at the Left Hall or the Right Hall. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Fnaf4_freddlesonbed.gif|Nightmare Freddy's smaller versions on the Bed, twitching (click to animate). Fnaf4 freddlesonbed scamper.gif|Nightmare Freddy's smaller versions leaving from the Bed (click to animate). Brightened SmallFreddysOnBedBrightened.gif|Nightmare Freddy's smaller versions on the Bed, brightened (click to animate). Fnaf4_littleFreddys_off_thebed.gif|Nightmare Freddy's smaller versions leaving the Bed, brightened (click to animate). Miscellaneous Fnaf_4_desktop_icon.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. FNaF4 header.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, on the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 artwork for Steam. 4.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the first teaser. NightmareFreddyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the Extra menu. FNaF4Mobile.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the image when the player starts the game on mobile. Others thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Freddy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. Brightened 4_brightened.png |A brightened version of Nightmare Freddy's teaser. |-|Audios = Gameplay The sound Nightmare Freddy makes when attacking the player. Warning: Loud! The sound the smaller Freddies make when they're on the bed. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Males